Slut Girl
Eros Comics |publisher_other = Edition Bikini Ediciones La Cúpula |demographic = Seinen |magazine = |published = 1999 |first = |last = |volumes = 1 |volume_list = }} is a six-issue Japanese erotic manga series written and illustrated by Isutoshi. It humorously focuses on the sex-driven relationship between the chief characters. ''Slut Girl first published in 1999 by Fujimi Shuppan. It was translated and published as six issues comics in the U.S. by Eros Comix in 2000. In May 2003 was released Slut Girl +α by Kodansha, a reprint with an extra chapter. Plot Sayoko Bizen is a buxom, cynical, shrewdly intelligent, and sexually uninhibited loner trying to move up in the world. Sayoko quits her executive secretary job after her boss fails to seduce her, and she exposes his affair with a co-worker. By chance, she meets a meek and outwardly unimpressive young man named Satoru Ichi, a virgin whom she initially tries to scam by coming to his apartment as a massage girl, who Satoru mistakenly believes is a call girl. When Satoru is distraught to learn that she is not a prostitute and has wasted hundreds of dollars, Sayoko takes pity on him and decides to have sex with him. She quickly discovers that Satoru is blessed with an incredible libido and a surprising ability to perform sexually, which she takes advantage of by staying with him until morning. Because she loses her job as a result, she moves in with him, agreeing to have sex with him in exchange for room and board, and for additional money that she subsequently persuades him to give her for various get-rich schemes of hers. Sayoko also introduces Satoru to a collection of equally curvaceous women, all acquaintances of hers. These include French aspiring actress Neena Canberra, former co-worker and martial arts expert Takako Tosa, and incompetent nurse Emi Tanba, all of whom Satoru has sex with. Borrowing seed money from Satoru, Sayoko recruits all three of these women to aid her in her biggest get-rich-quick scheme: developing and selling the rights to a product that combines many popular fads, which works out very profitably. She then leaves Satoru with his cut of the profits, but with the promise that she may come back to him someday. In the bonus chapter "Slut Girl Alpha" that concludes the story, Sayoko returns to stay with Satoru. Reception Derek Guder gave the manga series a three-star review in Manga: The Complete Guide, praised for "distinctive" and "expressive" drawings, and the fact that not only the manga's women well made, but also the recurrent humor: "The story lines are played up for comedic payoff, and you can't help but laugh at the characters' facial expressions liven up otherwise boring sex scenes."Thompson, Jason (2007). Manga: The Complete Guide. New York: Ballantine Books & Del Rey Books. p. 469. ISBN 978-0-345-48590-8 Timothy Perper and Martha Cornog praise the expressive translation of the English edition, and describe Sayoko as a "tsuya/yoen" woman, a complex figure with "voluptuous charm" and "bewitching beauty". They describe the manga as being a satire on modern life, especially the role of women in the workplace, and a "long-enduring glass ceiling".Perper, Timothy and Cornog, Martha (March 2002) Eroticism for the masses: Japanese manga comics and their assimilation into the U.S. Sexuality & Culture, 6 (1) pp. 3–126 References External links *Slut Girl: Information and Synopsis Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Erotic comics Category:Fantagraphics Books titles Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Manga of 1999 de:Slut Girl tl:Slut Girl